Kissing A Player
by MelAshyBaby
Summary: Troy Bolton Always Goes Out With Girls But Hurts Them? Does He Finally Have Feelings & Will He Fall In Love?


I layed on my bed, thinking who is the one for me? I've been through, 8 girls and none of them feel like the one.

I sighed. And finally sat up, looking around my room, to see all the pictures with me and my ex-girlfriends, I got up, and threw all of them on my bed.

I need to erase them atleast from my room, since they have all been here, but before you ask, if anything ever happens in this room? No, and that's the truth, it doesn't even get close to it, i mean sure we kiss a bit, but nothing ever goes past base 1? And base one 1 for me, is well normal. Besides i wouldn't wanna lose my virginity, to a girl, that i might not even care about in the end?

I heard my dad knock on my room. "Enter.." I said, looking at the door.

"Troy, did you break-up with Sharpay?"

"Who's Sharpay?" I asked.

"Troy, don't be playing around this is serious, her mother called, she's pretty upset.. what did you do?"

"Me? Why is it always my fault whenever i break-up with a girl?"

My dad looks at my seriously. "Troy!?"

"Okay, okay... she found me kissing another girl, but what's the big problem, the girl i kissed was hot!"

"Troy, you should know..." He stopped, as his voice was becoming angry. "BETTER, than that... better than kissing another girl, when you already have a girlfriend..."

"And what's so wrong with that huh?" I snapped at my dad.

"Troy, are you not seeing what you are doing to all of these girls?!"

"Duh, of course..."

"Troy, don't start being start with me, would you atleast have a think of what you're doing before you do it, i don't want these girls to be hurt like that, especially not like that! It's called cheating?!"

"Yeah, i know dad..." I looked around.

He looked at the pictures on my bed. "Troy you know they were all nice girls, especially Sharpay!"

"So, what only Sharpay was you're favourite?"

"Troy, she was just a nice girl, doesn't mean, that she was my favourite i never had a favourite okay?"

"Yeah, whatever dad, can i be alone, and think about what i have done?" I lied, but hey atleast he might leave me alone.

He sighed. "Fine, i'll come and get you when dinner's ready!" I nodded, when he finally walked out, he shut my door behind him.

I sat on my bed, actually thinking about what i have done, but it didn't last long, before i knew it, i was thinking about other girls, i wanted to kiss!

Later on that night, i was sitting at the table with my mum and dad, it was silent. I wanted it to be over, so i could just leave already, but it didn't end that quick.

"Troy, how's Sharpay?"

"We broke up mum!" I replyed.

"Oh... what happened?"

"I really don't want to say it again, let dad tell you, can i be excused?" I pushed myself away fom the table. And walked up to the stairs, but stopped half way up the stairs, to hear on what mum and dad were obiviously going to talk about as soon as i left the room. I leaned in closer, holding onto the rail, so i wouldn't fall down the stairs.

"Troy's becoming out of control with these girls, he was kissing another girl infront of Sharpay that's why they broke up... I don't know what to do with him anymore, Lucille i don't know why he can't just pick one girl, i mean the one who he is mean't to be with and keep her! And no stuff her around, i mean for all we know he might not even be a virgin?"

I heard my mum gasp at that last sentence. "No, no my little Troy has to be a virgin, i thought he wasn't going to, until he got married?"

"Lucille.. I don't know for sure... but we gotta find out.." The next thing i heard was my Dad's plate move across the table, i quickly ran to my room, pretending that i didn't hear anything from the start... I know i am a bad person right now, but truth is, i don't think i ever loved any of them, i mean sure liked them but never turned into love, so i don't know what it feels like to be in love.

I got all the pictures out of there frames, as i wanted to get over these grls for sure, but it's going to be hard for me, to resist when they practically throw themselves at me, but i don't want to sleep with any of them, surprise, surprise, i actually wanna wait for the right one, my dad's right i should have never hurt all of those girls feelings the way i did.. wait, is Troy Bolton talking about feelings! Does he have feelings?

Oh no.. please no, don't tell me i want to find my true love!

I layed back down on my bed, sitting the pictures on the floor, under my bed. And closed my eyes, hoping for a better day.

That day at school, was the same except for once i didn't, mess with anyones feelings!

I got home, and decided to get my mind off things by shooting some hoops, afterwards i showered.

Am I changing already, i usually break some innocent girl's heart and not feel sorry for her? Was I turning, n-n-nice, i don't think i ever knew what the word nice was until now! Do I still love Sharpay? Or is it now that my feelings are messing with me?


End file.
